


Happy Birthday Jensen

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [18]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jealous Jensen, M/M, jensen's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Jared wishes Jensen happy birthday but their conversation takes a weird turn.





	Happy Birthday Jensen

‘Hey, birthday boy. Forty-one today. Starting to get a little past it, dude. Guess I’m gonna have to look for a younger model. Someone who can keep up with my needs.’  
Jared grinned, anticipating Jensen’s pithy response, but he was left looking on in surprise as Jensen remained silent, shrugged off his 'Dean jacket', clicked open the diet coke he had in his hand and plopped himself down on the couch next to the younger man.

‘You’re right, Jay,’ Jensen replied calmly, after he’d taken a substantial gulp of the cool, brown liquid. ‘I understand. You’re a cute guy with an unparagoned ass. There’re plenty people out there, younger than me, who’d piss their pants if you gave them the come on. Pity I’d have to kill them before they'd a chance to lay a finger on you.’

Jared’s eyebrows rose almost to his hair-line.  
‘Uh dude. I was joking.’

Jensen clicked his tongue before turning to his lover and giving him one of his most charming smiles.  
‘I know you were, you big girl.’ His eyes grew dark. ‘But I wasn’t. If I saw you with someone else, I’d end him and throw you into a dungeon.’

‘Fuck’s sake Jen,’ Jared declared, taken aback. ‘This is real life. We’re not the Winchesters and we don’t go around killing people or throwing them in dungeons.

 

This time, the smile that graced Jensen’s face was overly teasing. ‘You really thought I was serious, didn’t you, Jay? I must be a better actor than I thought.’

He pulled Jared close and grazed the familiar lips which continued to give him the same thrill as the first time they’d kissed.  
But as Jared eagerly returned his embrace, Jensen wondered if his words had been so over the top. 

Jared had been completely faithful to him. He was an outgoing guy, friendly to everyone on set and off, but he’d never crossed the line, never given Jensen cause for jealousy.  
If that day ever came, however, Jensen couldn’t foretell what he’d do, but one thing was certain, he wouldn’t lose the love of his life without a fight…..To the death? Who could tell!

**Author's Note:**

> A little homage to Jensen, one of the most awesome twosome on TV. :)


End file.
